


I Wanna Go Back to the Sweet Beginnings

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butch!Louis, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, femme!harry, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, light humiliation, old prom dress, pretending there are people watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Harry remembers her prom night and having an unrequited crush when she finds her old prom dress in her closet. Louis finds her trying it on and turns sad memories into sexy times and lets Harry relive prom in a slightly different version.





	I Wanna Go Back to the Sweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is another late night post, which isn't entirely proof read yet, but I figured if I didn't post it now, I'll probably never do it... So here it is! As always comments are very much appreciated, let me know what you thought of this!

In black heels and black panties Harry stood in front of her bedroom mirror. On Sunday her mum would have her big birthday dinner and still she didn’t know what to wear. She had already tried on three outfits that looked kind of okay, but that just wasn’t enough for her, she wanted to look perfect when she would finally meet all of her cousins, aunts and uncles again after three years now. 

When she had come out to herself in spring those three years ago, she had just needed a break from her family and countless questions directed at her and talks behind her back. Thankfully, her mum had been very understanding and let her stay away from all those family gatherings, but the time to face her family again seemed to have come.

And that was the reason for the 45 minutes she had spent in her bedroom on this sunny Friday afternoon. Sighing she reached into her closet again. Somewhere in its depths between sundresses, long blouses and her wintercoats her nice red velvet dress had to be. It always made her look the right mix between sexy and classy, just right for a stressful family lunch.

She was just about to follow her searching hand in the closet with her entire upper body, when she felt the scratchy fabric on the back of her hand, that sent her into a spiral of glittering and flashing memories. Classmates she hadn’t seen in years dressed to the nines, flickering lights and a blood pumping bass and the heat of bodies and bodies pressed together, moving and clapping together. 

And Harry between them in her long, scratchy pink dress eyes moving frantically, just the other second she had seen it, the flash of a turquoise gown. She tried to guess the moving direction of the gown and its owner, turning her head and stretching her neck, but she couldn’t make her out in this poorly lit room full of people.

Shaking her head, Harry forced herself back into the present and into her bedroom where she now was holding her old prom dress. The weirdly rough fabric and the hundreds of fake diamonds sprinkled all over it were a quite accurate testimony of her evening at prom.

She had felt so happy to have finally made it through school and to be done with all of its people, but she wasn’t really feeling it. The event in itself was stressful enough for a shy person like Harry and then there had been her. All year long her eyes had followed her around and when she hadn’t been in sight, Harry’s thoughts still had followed her.

Which had been quite confusing to unouted Harry, but she kind of had learned how to deal with the longing in the past months, but she hadn’t known how to deal with this ending. She knew that seeing her from now on would be a rarity and already she had been full of nostalgia and desire and so much pain. Lonely and desperate described her feelings on this evening quite well.

Harry smiled, those times long had been past now. She was over her first heartbreak and over the confused times of figuring out things she had used to run from. Now she couldn’t even really remember the face of her gay awakening, but she still knew the sad girl from prom night, she still remembered how the dress had felt on her skin.

She wondered if she would still look like her in that awkward dress. Nowadays she wore confident clothes, showing off her skin and her growth into herself. Harry couldn’t help it, all these memories had made her nostalgic and she really wanted to see herself in the dress.

Carefully unzipping it she stepped into it and began pulling it up. It still seemed to fit and she got back in front of the mirror to zip it up. “Need help?”, startled Harry turned around and found her girlfriend of one and a half years standing in the doorframe. 

“Hey, Louis, I hadn’t expected you for another two hours”, Harry smiled, clearly happy to have her home earlier. “So that’s the reason for you dressing up all fancy. Going out with another girl, hm?”, Louis teased. Harry laughed: “Of course, I always try to seduce the ladies in my old tacky prom dress”.

Louis laughed, too: “Now you’re making me really jealous. I don’t recall ever getting the pleasure of seeing you in this fine attire.” “Well then, make the most of it, because I don’t think anyone will ever see me again like this”, Harry replied, already making moves to get out of the dress.

“Wait wait, let me zip you up, okay, babe? I want the full experience, now I can finally imagine correctly what you looked like on this so very sad evening”, Louis joked, but Harry knew that her interest was honest, so she agreed.

Looking herself over in the mirror she also turned around to give Louis a good view. “So that’s what little lesbian Harry lusting after a girl looked like”, Louis smirked. Harry blushed: “I wasn’t lusting after her!” But Louis shook her head: “The stories about your fantasies you told me quite paint the picture of untamed baby lesbian lust”, Louis teased.

“I bet you were thinking indecent things all evening long, am I right?”, Louis made Harry blush an even deeper shade of red. Harry knew that Louis understood her story, she had a quite similar one of figuring out that she was a lesbian. 

But Harry had stopped caring about their mutual understanding of lesbianism the second Louis had turned it into the slightest direction of sexy. One of the top things to turn Harry on was to embarrass her. And Louis knew that.

“I bet you wanted her to notice you so bad, yeah, baby? Wanted her to kiss you right there in the middle of all these people around you and I bet you wanted to do even more right there. I know how needy you get, you would have let her fuck you right then and there on the dance floor, am I right?”

Harry didn’t know what to answer, but she felt herself get wet. And Louis continued to talk: “If I’d been there, I would have done it, you know? I’d gone straight up to you and then I would have just taken you and fingered you right there with a lifted skirt so everyone could see how wet you are for me.”

Louis had gotten behind Harry and watched her in the mirror. Harry’s breathing had gone suspiciously heavy and her eyes were fixed on Louis’ hands on her waist. She was so right, Harry remembered fantasies that were exactly what Louis just had described.

Only they had remained fantasies and her dress was still the same virgin Harry had been at the time. Seeing herself in this dress brought up all her teenage feelings and suddenly she felt as excited as she always had been when she had caught the glance of a girl and the possibilities suddenly had felt infinite. Only now there was a real chance of her fucking a girl in her dress.

So Harry slowly let her eyes wander up and meet Louis’ in the mirror. She fluttered her lashes coyly, looked away and back again into Louis’ eyes just like how she had always imagined herself flirting with a hot girl. Louis’ cool smirk made Harry feel embarrassed as if Louis was completely unaffected, but the gleam in her eyes told a whole different story. 

“What do you want, baby? You need to be a bit clearer, I fear”, Louis told Harry, knowing how she loved being made uncomfortable. Still not knowing what to say, Harry slowly took Louis’ hand and moved it upwards. Feeling like a teenager all over, she placed her hand on her tit.

The best part of the dress clearly was her cleavage, she had already been proud of it then, it made her tits look absolutely amazing and seemingly nearly spill out every time she made a rash movement. Louis’ hand on it made all her prom night dreams come true in the best way.

And then Louis actually squeezed her tit and Harry felt her teenage self swoon and her cunt become even wetter. “Is that what you want, baby? Me touching you in front of all these people?”, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

She watched her tit being squeezed through her embarrassing dress full of fake jewels in the mirror and couldn’t help but moan loudly. “So you want everybody to hear you, yeah?”, Louis said. “Well, I have a task for you, baby. Turn around.” She grabbed Harry by her waist and turned her towards her. “Before I consider if you have earned my fingers you get to make me come, okay? On your knees”, Louis ordered her.

And Harry complied, sinking to her knees she stared up to Louis. Who seemed to ignore her now that Harry was so far beneath her eye level. She opened her belt and kicked her jeans away. When she had gotten rid of her boxers, Louis sat down on the bed. Again looking at Harry she said: “Now come here. Show them what a good girl you are.” 

Harry let herself fall forward on all fours and began crawling towards Louis, which was quite a difficult exercise in her long dress. But the embarrassing process made it even more enjoyable for her. Finally kneeling in front of Louis she looked up at her. “Good?”, Louis quietly asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically. This was the dream.

“Well then, get to work”, Louis said and that was all that Harry had to hear. She leaned forward and began licking up and down Louis’ slit, teasing her open slowly. Harry loved tasting her girlfriend and normally she couldn’t get enough of her, but today she liked being the shy and unexperienced teen she had been.

She began slowly circling Louis’ clit with her tongue, then started licking down again playing with Louis’ entrance and then moving back up again to her clit. Finally Louis had enough of her playing around and grabbed her head pushing her forward hard: “Come on, baby, I want you to do better. Don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, hm?”

And with her face pressed into Louis’ cunt Harry began tonguefucking her, then moving on to lick Louis’ clit with hard strokes how she liked it best. “Very good, babygirl”, Louis moaned, which spurred Harry on even more, she loved the taste of Louis and she loved how she sounded when she was aroused.

When Louis got close, she pulled Harry even closer ripping at her hair just how she liked it and with Harry’s tongue flicking over her clit she came shuddering and moaning. With her hair released from Louis’ grip Harry rested her head on her thigh and waited for Louis to come down from her orgasm.

When her breathing had become less irregular, Harry looked up at Louis and found her already looking at her. “You can get up again, baby”, Louis told her and Harry obliged. Turning to the mirror she looked at herself in her wrinkled dress and dishevelled hair and waited for Louis to give her more orders. 

“You like looking at youself, baby?”, Louis asked making Harry blush. “Do you think you have earned being fucked by me yet?” Again, Harry shyly searched for Louis’ eyes and nodded. “That’s not enough, baby, I want everyone to hear you. So tell me, do you think you deserve to be fucked by me?”

Looking at the floor Harry answered: “Yes, I think I deserve to be fucked by you” Louis smirked: “Well, that sounds really naughty, baby. Do you think anybody would have thought that you’re that kind of girl? Standing here in a rumpled dress wanting to be fucked by another girl?”

Louis’ words nearly made Harry cry out loud, which Louis seemed to notice: “Well then, why don’t I start, hm?” And she grabbed Harry’s skirt slowly pulling it up holding it with one hand while she let the other one wander around Harry’s waist and down to her panties. 

“Spread your legs”, she ordered and began to pull down Harry’s panties, leaving them hanging mid-thigh. Then, she moved her hand back up and began rubbing her fingers up and down Harry’s slit, feeling her wetness. “I can’t believe you’re standing here like this. I should let them feel how wet you are, but I think they’re just allowed to watch. Which should be enough with you having your cunt hanging out in public.”

With that she suddenly pushed two fingers into Harry making her scream out with surprise and pleasure. Setting a rapid pace, Louis began pumping her fingers in and out of Harry leaving her a moaning and dripping wet mess. “Look how everyone watches you getting fucked by me, baby”, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“They must all think how embarrassing you are standing here nearly coming just from two fingers in your cunt”, Louis continued. She pulled her fingers out and pushed them into Harry’s mouth. “Here, taste how wet you are. No good girl would get so wet from being fucked in front of all her old class mates.” And all Harry could do was desperately suck on Louis’ fingers.

She whined, when Louis pulled them out again and brought them back to her cunt to rub her clit. Harry moaned loudly, but the friction wasn’t enough, Louis knew exactly how to keep her on her toes. And then she pulled her fingers away entirely and began prodding at her entrance again, teasing the tip of her fingers into Harry, but not giving her enough.

Harry began pushing down, trying to get Louis’ fingers into her, she needed something inside her. “You’re desperate, babygirl, trying to fuck yourself on my fingers in front of everyone, hm?”, Louis smirked, but Harry could just moan in response.

Mercifully, Louis pushed her fingers in, adding a third one and stretching Harry out that it became almost painful. Which Harry loved. Fucking her deep, Louis angled for her g-spot, finally hitting it and making Harry moan even louder than before. Continuing with that angle Louis brought her closer and closer to cumming.

Finally she moved her fingers to Harry’s clit and began circling it with hard rubs making Harry shudder. “Will you come in front of everybody, baby? Show them how much you like being fucked by a girl?”, Louis asked her and with then Harry came while Louis rubbed her clit. Moaning and shaking she leaned back against Louis who held her through her orgasm. Finally she closed her eyes and let herself fall for a few seconds, knowing Louis was there to keep her safe.

“Was it good? Are you okay?”, Louis whispered in her ear. And Harry turned her head to look up to her: “It was great, you are great and I love you.” Louis smiled down at her: “I love you too.”


End file.
